Adiós mi querida molestia
by Vanniel
Summary: vida no había sido tan larga pero yo puedo asegurar que ya me había pasado todo lo bueno, tenía por novia al amor de mi vida. Que arias si tu vida fuera perfecta se viera afectada brutalmente? Sakura, jamás te olvidare. Te amo.


"_**Adiós mi querida molestia"**_

__

Mi vida no había sido tan larga pero yo puedo asegurar que ya me había pasado todo lo bueno, a mis apenas 24 años de edad ya era el jefe de las empresas de mi familia, era el hombre más cotizado y tenía por novia al amor de mi vida. No podía desear nada mas bueno, yo era feliz junto a ella, también estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

Esos hermosos ojos jade, su cabellera extrañamente rosa, su piel blanca como el mármol y suave como la seda, su nombre, Sakura Haruno y pronto de Uchiha, ella era 4 años menor que yo, pero eso no era un impedimento para nosotros.

Hoy me encontraba parado en el jardín central de la ciudad, era un día de noviembre, el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente pero lo ignoraba por completo, yo tenía mi mirada fija en el horizonte, esperando atentamente ver su larga cabellera rosa meneándose con el viento, y mi espera no fue larga. Ahí venia ella alegre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos brillando como dos exquisitos jades.

Di dos paso hacía ella, y segundos después ella se encontraba colgada de mi cuello, podía sentir su leve olor a cerezas que siempre me cautivaba.

-Hola- Dijo con esa sonrisa que me encantaba.  
-Hola- Dije igual de seco y frío de siempre.

Ella se acerco demasiado a mi rostro me miro tímidamente y finalmente fui yo quien termino con la distancia entre los dos, la bese como todos los días, lentamente, tiernamente y depositando mi amor en ese beso. Por alguna extraña razón pude sentir su beso extraño, como si anhelara algo que no podía tener.

Me separe de ella y la mire confundido, pero no encontré nada fuera normal en ella, sus ojos seguían igual de felices, la sonrisa seguía ahí, quizás estaba un poco pálida, pero de ahí en más todo estaba igual. Decidí ignorarlo, después de todo hoy solo quería pasarlo junto a ella.

-Y a donde quiere ir señorita?- Pregunte en modo de broma.  
-Que le párese al cine joven caballero- Propuso ella mientras me seguía el juego.

La tome de la mano, me sorprendí al notarla fría, ella siempre era calidad pero hoy no, la mire de nuevo, algo en mi interior comenzaba a decirme a que las cosas no estaban tan bien como yo creía y entonces lo vi, mientras ella no me miraba sus ojos estaban apagados como si no tuviesen vida, ella noto mi mirada, giro su cabeza asía mi y fue como encender la luz, sus ojos estaban vivos de nuevo, ella ocultaba algo.

-Te encuentras bien?- Solté la pregunta de golpe mientras caminábamos en dirección al cine.  
-Em…- Ella se quedo pensativa un momento- Claro porque no abría de estarlo  
-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que odio que me oculten cosas- Dije para poner mi mirada en el frente.

De reojo observe como mis últimas palabras la ponían algo nerviosa, parecía debatirse en su interior, pero al parecer después de alguna fuerte discusión con su yo interno pude ver la calma de nuevo en su rostro.

Seguimos caminando, por fin llegamos al cine, ella eligió una de terror y yo cumplí su capricho aunque sabía que ella estaría muriéndose de miedo tan pronto comenzara la función. Ella decidió esperarme en la entrada de la sala donde se exponía la función, mientras yo compraba algunos bocadillos.

Cuando regrese la vi de espaldas, su cuerpo sufría de algunos movimientos bruscos parecía estar tosiendo, me acerque a ella, tenía un papel sobre su boca mientras tosía. Al notar mi presencia arrugo el papel rápidamente y lo oculto, pero juraría haber visto sangre en el.

-Eso era sangre?- Pregunte preocupado.  
-No, como crees!- Dijo ella nerviosa mientras botaba el papel en la basura.

Eso no me convecina del todo, ella me saco de mis pensamientos mientras me jalaba para entrar a la sala de la función, solté un suspiro y entramos. Nos colocamos en las sillas de en medio. Coloque mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura.

La función paso rápido para mi, ella gritaba, saltaba del miedo, se tapaba la cara o la ocultaba en mi pecho, mientras yo me reía de ella. Al salir ella me reclamaba a causa de mis burlas hacia pucheros y demás.

Cuando íbamos saliendo del lugar la vi tambalearse y segundos después perdió el equilibrio por completo, gracias a dios estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tomarla antes de que tocara el piso. La observe un poco y me di cuenta de muchas cosas, ella estaba pálida incluso creo que un poco amarilla, bajo sus ojos se notaban levemente una ojeras que de seguro eran enormes pero estaban cubiertas por maquillaje, su boca no tenía ese color rosa de siempre.

-Estas enferma?- Pregunte, ella se quedo en silencio por largo rato abrazada a mí.  
-Solo es un poco de tos, nada de gravedad- Respondió ella casi en un susurro.  
-Tratare de creerte- Dije por fin.

Y es que en realidad no le creí nada, nadie casi se desmaya por una simple tos, quizás si peo igual me preocupaba bastante su aspecto, le sugerí ir a casa y pasar ahí lo que restaba de la tarde pero se negó, y cuando Sakura se ponía terca ni como vencerla.

-Bien y ahora que hacemos- Pregunte sin dejar de observarla.  
-Am…Vamos al parque de nuevo si?- Pregunto ella con cara de niña.  
-De acuerdo- Dije soltando un suspiro.

Comencé a caminar, de un momento a otro ella me jalo y me beso, lo correspondí de inmediato, pude sentir en su beso algo de desesperación, el beso era lento como si quisiese que estuviéramos ahí siempre. No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero como todo humano tuvimos que separarnos para respirar.

Nos miramos, ella me miraba como si quisiese guardar mi imagen en su mente por siempre, como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo, mientras yo me perdía en el verde de sus ojos, me sentía tan bien con el simple hecho de mirarla.

Ella fue la primera en salir de ese transe y me jalo para que camináramos asía el parque. Yo la abrasaba por detrás mientras caminábamos, depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello causándole una que otra risa.

Al llegar al parque nos sentamos en la que nosotros llamábamos "Nuestra banca", porque? Simple porque justamente frente a esa banca nos conocimos.

-Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto ella.  
-Como no hacerlo, si me tiraste todo mi trabajo- Dije indignado  
-Oye! No fue toda la culpa mía eh!, tu también debías poner más intención!- Dijo enfada.  
-Vale, pero no te enojes- Dije yo riendo- Además si no fuese por eso no nos hubiéramos conocido, mi torpe molestia.

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron sonrojarse, a como me encantaba verla así de sonrojada, tome su barbilla y la bese, fue un beso corto. El tiempo pasaba en silencio y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, podíamos pasar hasta una hora solo en silencio y se sentía bien.

Ya era tarde, el cielo ya se había cubierto por el manto estelar, y las luces de los faros iluminaban el jardín. Sentí cuando recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, la mire de reojo, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad.

-Sasuke-kun, te amo- Esas palabras me encanta escuchar mientras salieran de su boca, mas yo nunca decía nada, me costaba hacerlos.  
-Sasuke-kun, di que me amas por favor- Dijo ella, mirándome, me gire hacía ella y la tome de la barbilla.  
-Ya lo sabes, para que quieres que lo diga- Pregunte.  
-Solo hazlo, quiero escucharlo, solo una vez si?- Suplico.  
-De acuerdo- Pegue mi frente con la de ella- Te amo.

En ese momento capture sus labios, la bese con mucha necesidad, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentir que nunca se me iría. El beso fue algo largo, pero al final regresamos a la posición anterior, yo mirando el cielo y ella recargada en mi hombro. Paso largo tiempo, en el cual ella no volvió a decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera se movió, supuse que se quedo dormida. La cargue para llevarla casa, no quería despertarla, pero algo me sorprendió, ella estaba fría como el hielo, y blanca como la nieve. La llame pero ella ni quiera se movió, la moví y nada. Me decidí a tomarle el pulso, mi mano temblaba al acercarse a su cuello, busque su pulso pero nada, tome sus manos y lo busque de nuevo, pero nada.

Ella estaba muerta, una lagrima surco mi mejilla, me sentí desesperado, la abrase y la llame una y otra vez, pero lo que más me preguntaba era que le había pasado?

Tome su inerte cuerpo con cuidado y me dirigí al hospital más cercano, algunos doctores se llevaron su cuerpo, no supe nada como por una hora. Una enfermera de edad ya avanzada se acerco a mí y me llevo a la oficina del doctor.

-Joven Uchiha cierto?- Pregunto el doctor mientras me tenida su mano para que me sentara.  
-Si, que fue lo que paso?- Pregunte serio y cortante.  
-Bueno, ella sufría de leucemia terminal, que nunca se lo dijo?- Dijo el doctor.

Leucemia? Pero cómo? Porque? Ella nunca me lo dijo, debía haberme dicho, el coraje se juntaba en mi cuerpo, me sentía impotente, me sentía enojado con ella por no haberme dicho nada.

-No, no lo hizo- Respondí por fin.  
-Bueno pues según su expediente médico, le fue detectado hace 1 mes, era muy tarde para ella, no se podía hacer nada- Dijo el doctor.  
-Gracia por la información- Agradecí y abandone el consultorio.

Estaba en mi casa sentado en la orilla de mi cama, tenia ambas manos en mi cabeza, me sentía desesperado, triste, enojado, ya no sabía que mas sentía, ella me había dejado por completo, ahora estaba solo y lo único que me quedaba era su recuerdo.

La desesperación me gano, me levante y comencé a golpear lo primero que se me ocurría, arrase con todos los libro que se encontraban en la repisa. Vi uno, el más especial de todos, uno con cubierta roja que ella me había regalado, lo levante y justo en ese momento una sobre cayó al piso.

Lo levante, en la portada del sobre pude leer mi nombre con la perfecta caligrafía de ella, dudoso lo abrí y saque la hoja que se encontraba en su interior, la extendí y comencé a leer, en ella decía lo siguiente:

_**Sasuke:  
Cuando leas esto probablemente ya no esté en ese mundo, y debes estar más que enojado conmigo y no te culpo, debí decírtelo pero no pude, te veías tan feliz que no quería arruinártelo y preferí pasar mis últimos días contigo como si esta enfermedad no existiera. Discúlpame, pero recuerda que este donde este siempre te amare y te recordare, porque tú fuiste el hombre que me enseño a amar, el único en mi corazón nunca lo olvides de acuerdo? Empieza de nuevo, vuélvete a enamorar, recuérdame solo lo el tiempo necesario, que yo te cuidare desde el cielo. Sé que crees que pudiste hacer mas, pero no se podía, no te reclames. No cometas ninguna estupidez por favor, si no te estaré esperando con un palo en la mano eh, continua tu vida que cuando tu momento llegue yo te esperare con los brazos abiertos. Y como siempre te dije, solo el viento sabe cuánto sufres por amarme. Te amo.**_

[vivo cada vez que habláis de mi  
y muero otra vez si lloráis]  
Sakura haruno.  
__

Las lagrimas salían de mi de mis ojos, me deje caer de rodillas, el dolor en mi interior era insoportable, no me imagino como sufrió ella en este último mes, todas las lagrimas que derramo.

Los días pasaron, su entierro paso, y yo seguía ahí parado frente a su tumba, la cual decía, "Aquí ya ase Sakura Haruno, Amiga, Consejera y gran mujer". Aun me embargaba la tristeza pero ya no podía hacer nada más que desearle que fuera feliz en ese otro mundo y que me esperara, que algún día estaría con ella. Mire al cielo y pensé.

_**"Sakura, jamás te olvidare. Te amo"**_


End file.
